Eternal Army
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!!! "Thaou shall kill." -motto The Eternal Army is the personal fighting force of Grief, God of war and Conflict. They have but two goals, to serve their god to the bitter end and to wage endless war and battles in the multi-verses in his name. Members of the Eternal Army come from all walks of life, from civilians and mercenaries, to battle hardened soldiers from each army found on Mobius and beyond. Those who show merit and slay in Grief's name are shown favor and granted "gifts" in order to become more and more powerful. Members The main leader of the Eternal Army is of course the'' Fighting God himself, Grief. He rules his personal forces with a surprisingly fair and just, (yet somewhat indecisive) giant fist. It is unknown who Grief's generals and advisers are in the War Room realm, but it is believed to be at least one leader or general from each faction that has been swayed by Grief's allure and promises of power. Demons of Grief: Otherwise known as 'bratlings' or 'griefers', these juvenile and conflictive demons manifest themselves as child like monsters that are slightly akin to the Fight God's own appearance. They tend to vary in size from the average Mobian child to mighty Greater Demons that dwarf and dominate most living beings on Mobius. Notable specfic members: *Aloisia *Caen *Brutus Units: Geist Panzer Geist Panzers, or "ghost tanks" are the haunting and zombie like mechanized minions of Grief.These ancient relics descend all the way back to the Age of Man during the "Second Dark War". It is said that Grief personally bartered for the souls of each tank's crewmen so that they may once again serve in their vehicles to carry out the Fighting God's will. Eternal Army Soldiers Swayed by the promises of power and might, (as well as immortality from aging) these soldiers hail from all walks of life. It is believed that their individual skill, training, and capabilities vary from each specific individual. Melee Champions of Grief. Champions of Grief have shown enough favor on the battlefield to be considered some of the best of the best. They are given many 'gifts' of Grief such as fearlessness,super strength, and some immunity to kinetic projectiles. Often Champions are refereed to as the de facto officers and squad leaders of Eternal forces. Devil Dogs of Grief These demonic hellhounds serve Grief as his personal 'pets'. Their main purpose is to track down and viciously kill any member of Grief's cult who offers false sacrifices to Grief such as the murdering of non-combative children or non-combative females. Such acts of cowardliness shames the martial dignity of the Fighting God and thus Grief will not tolerate such petty acts to gain his favor. Devil Dogs are also assigned to Eternal Army forces as support units and are useful in detecting or hunting down hidden foes. Policies Grief is the undisputed leader of the Eternal Army and as such his policies are the governing ones. However Grief believes in allowing individual freedom to his followers, (mostly due to the fact he's already master over them anyway and thus this will keep moral up by allowing his followers the false believe they're in control.) Grief cares little about the method one goes to battle with, only that they follow under his command and follow his orders, how ludicrous or foolish they maybe. Religion ''"Thou shall kill. Thou shall fight. Thou shall fight and kill the strong. Thy strength and fortitude honors Grief. Grief blesses those who honor thy name." -''An excert from the dark gospel. Every member of the Eternal Army worship Grief, however Grief's stance on this worship is very simplistic and liberal. To truly honor the Fighting God one merely must fight in his name, (and win for the most part). Grief frowns upon idle worship and the construction of temples to honor him as he feels his forces should instead be training, fighting, and conquering in his name with the little mortal time they have instead. Base of Operations The Eternal Army's main base of operations is the ''War Room, and alternate disunion where Grief reigns supreme over it's natural laws. The War Room can only be described as a giant's bedroom that is city sized. Littered upon the ground is all manner of military vehicles, equipment, and armaments in which the Fighting God plays with once he is bored. It is believed that Grief can at any time animate all these weapons and vehicles thus bringing them to life even without an operator or driver. Within the War Room is the Great Mess Hall, a facility where Grief's army eat, rest, and train for the next battle. It is believed that Grief allows brawling and fighting within this building to keep his forces alert and on their toes for when real battle occurs. Temples of Grief The Eternal Army are known to summon larger temples to congregate and worship their patron god among their fellow like minded followers.These temples also serve as gateway networks between the prime world and the War Room. Rituals and rites are preformed here,(including sanctioned sacrifice) to honor the'' Fighting God.'' Members of the cult of Grief also use these temples as de-facto hospitals and recooperation centers to heal up and get ready to fight once more. Habitat The Eternal Army is based in the War Room realm, there they can eat, resupply, coordinate tactics and intelligence, rest, and train. The Warm Room doesn't have a climate, yet Grief himself turns off the "sun" by turning off his bedroom's light for lights out. Many a looted food and water is brought to this realm to be stored, guarded, and fairly distributed among Grief's forces by Grief himself. Also throughout the War Room soldiers have ample areas to train and practice while Grief observes upon his gargantuan sized bed. Uniform Grief's army honors their god by displaying proudly his own colors, since Grief favors the colors of black, green, light green, lime green, red, and of course purple and dark violet his forces wear these as such.While black is the preferred color out of these Grief is known to "war paint" his men to his desired color before battle.This can be perceived as a giant child painting his favorite toys the color he wants. Yet this ability to change color of soldier's uniforms isn't used on infantry alone, Grief takes great pride in coloring his "toys", (helicopters,Humvee, tanks, ect) as well. History Throughout the history of mankind during the Human Eras there have been constant wars and conflicts. all this hatred, violence, and endless fighting has manifested itself to create Grief. Grief has always hid in the sidelines watching humanity endlessly slaughter itself over and over again, eventually he decided he would in the shadows create his own secret army in order to fuel this conflict continuously. When the Mobian Eras arrived they brought about great change, peace, and stability to the newly named Mobius. This bored Grief and he set about igniting a conflict on Mobius to fuel his bloodlust once more. Grief soon gathered forces from each army on Mobius and slowly converted them into his own personal force just waiting for the time to cause another war to begin yet again. Codex Eternity: Eternal Army/ Griefs army codex. Base of Operations: The War Room (Grief’s realm, a giant’s bedroom where Eternal Army soldiers constantly train in under the watchful eyes of their patron deity.) Eternal Army Solider: HP: 2500 (In RPG roleplays) / ‘Normal’ health Morale: 300 Role: Ranged infantry/ mooks/ frontline unit. Description: • Light infantry fighting soldier. • Well motivated (Note: Partially insane soldiers) • Can be upgraded with young melee Champions for better melee combative potential and boasts morale by +100 • Can also be upgraded with ‘Terror Striker’ rocket launcher soldier for anti-armor and shock capabilities. Special abilities: The ‘holy’ Hand Grenades: Eternal Army soldiers toss ‘blessed’ hand grenades at their foes. These explode on impact dealing radial explosive damage. Remember your training! (Requires Young Melee Champion), Eternal Army soldiers are reminded of their intense combat training while within the War Room. They seek any and all available cover and actually aim down the sights of their weapons for better accuracy. Wargear: • ‘Blessed’ assault rifle • Combat knife • Bayonet • ‘Holy’ Handgrenades • Combat Helmets • Machine Gunner (Add on) • Terror Striker RPG (Add-on) • Doom Werfer Flamethrower soldier (Squad Add-On) Melee Champions HP: 3000 (In RPG roleplays) / ‘Above Average’ health Morale: N/A (Personally made fearless by Grief) Role: Officer Units, heavy melee infantry Description: • Fully maddened champions and favored warriors of Grief. • Fearless • Can only use melee based weaponry to honor Grief/ No long range attack! • Super resilient skin and super strength to dominate their foes in melee combat. Special abilities: Follow my lead!: Melee champions charge into enemy lines leading a charge, a speed and melee attack bonus is given by Grief. Grief/Trauer Mit Uns!: The leader of the melee champions recite several testimonies from the Gospel of Grief. Inspiring Griefs followers to regain moral and temporarily fight harder. Wargear: .'Blessed' Melee weaponry, (Axes, scimitars, maces, ect) Champion Aloisia/ ‘Sister’ Aloisia HP:3030 (In RPG roleplays) / ‘Hero’ character health Morale: 800 Role: Hero(ine) unit, Special Melee Champion Description: • Feminine melee champion of Grief • Wields a hand axe • Often assigned to squads as a leader, or at least fights alongside friendly soldiers to disrupt the enemy. Special abilities: Inspiring Speech: (Active) Aloisia recites scripture from Grief’s Gospel, inspiring her men to regain their morale back and to fight harder for the duration. Ride Geist Panzer: Aloisia has the ability to issue orders and fire commands while riding on top of a Geist Panzer, (see above) tank. She buffs friendly units with morale and combat damage nearby observing her while doing so. Wargear: .Battle Axe of Grief .Combat knife. Geist Panzer: HP: 4000 (RPG format roleplay)/ “Tank’ Armor Moreale: N/A Role: Main battle tank Description: • A tank • Possessed tank crewed by the ghost of former soldiers from previous wars. • Custom painted by Grief • ‘Zombie’ tanks Demons of Grief: HP: 12000 Morale: N/A (Giant demon servant of Grief that when killed can always be summoned back in another battle.) Role: Giant demon Description: .Giant 'COD' kid. .Usually as big as any other greater demon. .Immature and annoying. .Deadly proficient in melee. .Hard to control. .Very temperamental. .Must be summoned by a follower of Grief who has earned favor. Special Lore: Demon summoning is no simple task, for one not your everyday cultist and/or soldier can actually summon one. No, only champions who have some some promise are worthy enough for such a feat. Second, they demand a lot of blood so better have plenty of sacrifices on hand. Third, (and one most followers of Grief don't realize), is that Greater Demons of Grief tend to be really cranky and childish. It's like raising a five year old, a giant five story year old with demonic powers. Special Abilities: Taunt: Demons of Grief are known to taunt their foes in battle thus gaining their full attention. (Active) Intimidation: Demons of Grief are known to cause the enemy to loser morale by the mere sight of their monstrous and massive build. (Passive) Hand Of Grief: (Proposed by Lizardman22) Grief is proud of his warriors, and only the strongest will do. Pleading to this battle-harden god can produce results, but often at a cost. Such is the Hand of Grief. Any Greater Demon not powerful enough may call upon Grief to smite his foes. And being fond of such destruction, Grief will happily oblige, bringing his axe down with enough force to cleft the very ground. But calling for favors is frowned upon to this god. If one of Grief's demons must plead for help, then let him be demon no more... With a haughty swing, Grief retracts his axe back up into the sky, casually lopping off the head of the very demon who pleaded to him. Game effects: The Hand of Grief is like an artillery strike. Once per battle any of Grief's greater demons may call for the attack against any enemy unit. Successful attacks are treated as per normal artillery strikes. To represent Grief's annoyance that one of his demons has asked for help, the greater demon who called the attack, plus the unit with it, are dealt the same amount of damage as the unit that was originally attacked. Damage is dealt first to the demon, and then any extra damage spread out amount the accompanying unit. (For example, if the attack deals 1000 points of damage to an enemy unit, then the demon will receive 1000 points of damage as well, with any spare damage points spread among the demon's unit). Additionally, the ground where the enemy unit was is now treated as cover (As though a deep trench has split open representing where grief's axe hit the ground) Wargear: .Battle Axe of Grief .Claymore sword of Grief. Special Rules: Cons 1.Demons take a lot of sacrifices, that means better have some battle axes on standby. 2. Must have favor from Grief, (otherwise bad things will happen, very bad things) 1d4chan.org/images/6/6f/Chaos_… 3.You'll be babysitting this colossal brat on your way to the battlefield. 4. May 'play' with your equipment, (and is allowed to do so.) 5.Expects you to fight on it's side until it dies or you win the battle. (Note: This is what Grief expects as well.) 6.Like Grief,(in his classic versions), demons of Grief have poor anti-aircraft capabilities! Pros: 1. Really powerful frontline unit, (it's a giant demon) 2. Never loses moral or runs away scared. 3.Is potty trained;. 4. Good 'tanking' meat shield. 5. Can 'lead' your forces into battle. 6. Success in summing a demon is a sign of accomplishment and stature, as well fighting along side one. 7. Are really cute 'playing' with enemy tanks and tossing things at enemy helicopters. Castor, Greater Demon of Grief Hp: 20000 (Note: Character) Morale: N/A Role: Giant demon ('Hero'/Character) Description: .More calm than regular demons of Grief. .Somewhat playful and humorous personality. .Demon veteran 'hero' unit. Special Lore: One of Grief's more competent demons, Castor has shown enough self-connectivity, skill, strength, and even whit upon the battlefield as a veteran of over 300 battles. Abilities: (Still being decided upon) Wargear: .Demon Sword of Grief Devil Dog, lesser demons of Grief HP: 1000 (In RPG roleplays) / ‘Demon’ health Morale: 600 Role: Heavy support melee unit Description: .Melee beast unit. .Resembles feral and oddly amused canines. .Takes orders from Grief directly .Loyal until handler defies Grief's rules. .Lesser demon of Grief. Special abilities: (None) Wargear: .Chains of Grief Trivia .Grief's War Room realm is based off the bedroom level in Army Men: Sarges Heroes 2, as well as the bedroom multiplayer map in Army Men:3D .The Great Mess Hall is based on the old Norse God resting place Valhalla in Asgard. .Grief's Eternal Army is based on "The Beasts" army in Advance Wars: Days of Ruin/Dark Conflict, and obviously based on Khornates from the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Theme Songs: Eternal Army combat theme: Eternal Army Religious song, (sung in the temples of Grief): Eternal Army Geist Panzer theme